Beverage containers, such as drink bottles or soda cans, are well known and provide reliable means for containment and delivery of liquids to consumers. A drink bottle has a hollow body for containing a volume of liquid therein, and a circular opening whereupon a bottle cap is crimp-sealed to cap the bottle. Similarly, beverage cans typically include a cylindrical body for containing liquids, and a circular opening that is sealed with a lid having a tab, whereby upon removal of the tab the liquid contained inside the can is dispensed through the opening created by the removal of the tab.
Various conventional bottle openers and can openers are available for removing bottle caps or tabs to dispense the liquid contained inside such containers. However, such devices suffer from the number of drawbacks. A primary challenge associated with existing opener devices is that they are not easy to operate due to their nonergonomic design. This problem is particularly exacerbated for user with weak muscles or poor dexterity such as seniors or younger users that have trouble in exerting force sufficient to dislodge the cap or tab.
As a result, there is a need for a bottle or can opener that is easy to operate.
Moreover, another problem associated with existing openers is that they are generally designed to remove either bottle caps or open cans, but not both. As a result, a user such as a bartender who needs to frequently open different types of beverage containers must have access to different tools for opening either type of container.
Accordingly, there is a need for a combination opener device that can be utilized to open both bottles and cans.